NONE
NOT APPLICABLE
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oral breath strips, in general, and to a resealable case for the easy carrying about of such breath strips, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known and understood, the use of oral breath strips as mouth fresheners is gaining wider acceptance through advertising and through word-of-mouth recommendations. Commonly made available for sale in 24 or 30 strip packages, a need has been determined to exist to make their carrying case easy to handle and store in one""s pocket or purse in allowing for retail sale at reasonable cost. Besides advantageously having a feature of xe2x80x9ctamper-proofxe2x80x9d construction in affording a degree of security in use, cases of these types also would benefit from an ability to allow removal of individual strips in a sanitary fashionxe2x80x94all in an easy and simple manner.
As will become clear from the description that follows, such a breath strip case according to the invention includes a clear blister compartment, a plurality of oral breath strips within the compartment and a rear flap having an opening for accessing the compartment to individually remove the breath strips one by one; an adhesive surface is then provided on the rear flap for closing the opening upon the folding over of the flap. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the adhesive surface is selected of a composition to expose the opening upon the unfolding of the rear flap, in allowing the blister case to be resealable in usage.
In one construction of the invention, the adhesive surface is arranged to form an outline about the opening for securing the rear flap in place. This outline may be of a curvature substantially similar to a reverse curvature included on the rear flapxe2x80x94such as a downward curvature of the outline, as compared to an upward curvature on the rear flap. In providing for a pleasing appearance, moreover, the rear flap which closes the blister compartment is selected of a length to provide an overlap thereofxe2x80x94and for ease of use, the rear flap includes a foil barrier of pliable material. To provide for xe2x80x9ctamper-proofxe2x80x9d operation, a peel-off sheet is included secured to the adhesive surfacexe2x80x94so as to close the access opening before any initial removal of the individual oral breath strips. Only by peeling away the sheet will access be allowed, in affording a degree of security that the breath strip case has not previously been openedxe2x80x94while, at the same time, allows for an arrangement of an attractive presentation for retail sale of the breath strip case in an on-counter or similar store display.